Nights of Indigestion
by Acepilot6
Summary: No.11 in the Road series. Chuckie's learning the hard way that dealing with a pregnant woman is harder than he'd expected...featuring moodswining Angelica and longsuffering Chuckie. Bit of harmless fun. Please review!


**Nights of Indigestion**  
Acepilot

AN - No.11 in the "Road" series. Chuckie discovers that there's no arguing with a pregnant woman. Really quite short - actually an outtake from a broader C/A fic that never quite got going. I've got a lot of half-finished stories (and significantly more than half-finished ones, actually) that are sitting around on my computer. I'm working on finishing some of them (anyone who wants to help, drop me a line). This is essentially a really brief scene from one of those expanded a bit, so it's still kinda short. Hope you enjoy it.

Dedicated to - Digital Damita and Chuckangie. Some C/A, 'specially for you.

Disclaimer - Chuckie and Angelica (and all the rest of the AGU cast, for that matter) are not mine, they belong to KlaskyCsupo. Or at least that's what they tell me when they take off the earmuffs and straightjacket...

---

"Chuckie. Chuckie. Chuckie!"

"What!"

"Don't say that so grumpily. And get up."

"Why?"

"I'm hungry."

"I'm sleepy!"

"I don't care! I want food!"

"I want sleep!"

"Charles Finster..."

"Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up. What do you want?"

"Chocolate pudding and non-fat yoghurt. The kind with the strawberries in."

"I don't think we've got any of that."

"Well go get some!"

"Angelica! It's three in the morning!"

"I don't care. I'm very hungry and I want chocolate pudding and non-"

"-fat yoghurt with strawberries in, I got it. I'm getting up, I'm getting up."

"Why are you so grouchy?"

"Because, Angelica, it's three in the morning."

"And your point is?"

"I'm awake."

"It's not that bad. Look at it this way - soon you'll be up at three in the morning on a daily basis. So you may as well get used to it now."

"Oh, this is just sounding better and better by the second."

"Where are you going? The door is that way!"

"I'm going to the bathroom, Angelica."

"Why?"

"Because you woke me up at three in the morning!"

"You...you don't have to...yell at me..."

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Ang. I'm just tired and emotional and -"

"You're tired and emotional. You're tired and emotional!"

"Oh no..."

"What about me! I'm just carrying your child, y'know! Nothing for me to be tired and emotional about

is there?"

"I didn't say that, Angelica. I just - "

"You have a lot of nerve, Finster! Why do I put up with you?"

"I'm sorry, Angelica. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Who's upset? Just...please get me my pudding and yoghurt, sweety."

"Sweety?"

"What?"

"I don't think you've ever called me that before. It just sounds wierd."

"Oh, now I can't even be nice to you without doing it wrong!"

"I'm going to get the pudding."

"How can you leave me like this? Are you really that mad at me for calling you a name?"

"Uh...no, Angelica, but you said you wanted -"

"But...you can't leave a pregnant woman in distress!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stay."

"But you have to get the pudding and the yoghurt first. So get back out of bed. And put some clothes on. You'll look like an idiot going to the 24 hour store in your pajamas."

"It's a 24 hour store. They've probably seen worse."

"Chuckie..."

"I'm changing, I'm changing."

"So. How was your day?"

"Pardon?"

"How was your day?"

"Uh...it was...fine. Why?"

"Is it that wrong for a wife to ask her husband how his day was?"

"No, no, it's fine. But you did ask when I got home this afternoon."

"I know, I know, but it just feels like we don't talk as much as we used to."

"I wonder why."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. My day was good. Dropped in on Phil and Kim on my way home from work."

"How are they? How are the twins?"

"They're alright. Cara has discovered that hitting Marcus gets a surefire reaction."

"I'll bet that goes over well. Aren't you ready to go yet?"

"You wanted me to get changed."

"Just throw something on, for crying out loud. I'm hungry."

"Okay. I'm almost ready."

"You haven't asked me how my day was."

"I did at dinner. You said your day had been bearable."

"I know, but you could ask again."

"How was your day?"

"You're only asking because I told you to."

"No, I'm genuinely interested. How was your day?"

"It was bearable."

"Ah."

"Don't look at me like that."

"I'm facing the other direction!"

"Doesn't mean I don't know what expression you've got on your face."

"Wonderful. Alright, I'm ready."

"Before you go can you get me a glass of water?"

"Sure."

"Are you taking quite long enough? It doesn't take a genius to work a tap!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just...hold your horses."

"Horses? Horses?"

"I'll be back with your pudding in...well, soon."

"You don't want to come back, do you?"

"What do you mean, I don't want to come back?"

"Well, you're evidently unhappy and want to be somewhere else."

"No, I want to be here, helping you. You're my wife, and I love you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Really? You really...love me? Even when I'm being all grouchy and miserable?"

"Angelica, there's not a day goes by when I don't love you. Even if you are grouchy and miserable."

"That was one of the most beautiful things anyone has ever - hang on. You just called me grouchy and

miserable!"

"I'm going! Pudding and yoghurt."

"With strawberries!"

"With strawberries."

"Grouchy and miserable!"

"I'm going to have to ask Phil and Tommy how they dealt with this."

"I heard that!"

---

that actually got to be a bit longer than i thought it would. what did everyone think? please review!


End file.
